


Kidnapping hasardeux

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humor, M/M, akashi & furi se lèchent mutuellement avec leurs yeux, bonjour la fatigue, je sais pas ce que j'écris
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Ou comment expliquer à son frère ces suçons alors que l'on est censé avoir été dans une situation de vie ou de mort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Booon, faut pas chercher. Vraiment. Je l'ai tapé en moins d'une heure, à la va-vite, pour honorer mon petit rituel qui est de poster un écrit tous les 12 décembre ! Au début j'avais commencé en 2012 parce que ça donnait 12/12/12 et que ça m'avait fait trop rire -gamine- mais depuis c'est resté donc me revoilà c: J'espère que cet écrit vous plaira quand même un peu ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Furihata courait depuis un bon moment déjà, bousculant les gens sur son passage sans même prendre le temps de s'excuser. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi impoli et avait même envie de se retourner pour se mettre à genoux devant eux tellement il se sentait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir, trop élancé dans sa course de toute manière.

Il était sorti de chez lui sans prendre la peine de se coiffer, avait deux chaussures différentes et une tâche de sauce non identifiée sur son T-shirt, mais tenait plus fort que jamais le dossier dans ses mains, le rapport de stage de son frère.

Oui, son abruti de frère avait oublié un document aussi important le jour de sa présentation orale. Bien évidemment il ne l'avait pas emporté avec lui sur une clé USB, expliquant pourquoi il avait appelé son frangin en paniquant – c'était un trait de famille – et en lui suppliant de le lui amener.

Son université n'était pas particulièrement loin et Furihata avait assez d'entraînements à Seirin pour pouvoir tenir une course de quelques dizaines de minutes, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'en pleine ville, esquiver les piétons était tout simplement impossible.

Et donc, forcément, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il se prit de plein fouet une personne à un coin de rue et l'entraîna dans sa chute, se cognant violemment la mâchoire avec le menton de la personne sur laquelle il venait de tomber.

« Putain... » Marmonna-t-il en se frottant la lèvre, avant de se relever légèrement pour faire face à l'autre personne. « Pardon, je ne reg- »

Et. Oh.

Le regard noir qu'il reçut en retour lui était bien trop familier pour qu'il l'ignore. De même que ses cheveux rouges ou encore ses yeux hétérochromes.

Oui, il venait juste de tomber sur Akashi Seijuro. Sa vie était foutue.

Ce dernier ouvrit justement la bouche – très certainement pour lui annoncer qu'il avait une trentaine de secondes pour qu'il fasse ses adieux à sa famille avant qu'il ne le kidnappe pour le torturer – mais au moment où il commença à parler il referma soudainement sa bouche en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

« Tu saignes. »

Furihata cligna lentement des yeux avant de se passer inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres. La façon dont Akashi suivit le mouvement ne lui échappa absolument pas, mais il préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Surtout à cause du goût métallique qui s'attardait dans sa bouche, et qui ne venait absolument pas de sa lèvre coupée.

« Euh, je- »

A l'instant même où il commença à parler, il cracha sans faire exprès une bonne partie du sang qu'il avait sur le haut de son interlocuteur. Son haut de marque blanc, évidemment. Ce haut qui devait coûter plus cher que sa maison entière.

Etrangement il ne paniqua pas. Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait qu'il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir ? Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait que Akashi le traînait déjà derrière lui il ne savait où pour très certainement le torturer ? Ou peut-être était-ce à cause du fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son postérieur- euh non. Pas ça.

En tout cas, aussitôt que Akashi eut mit sa main dans le bas de son dos pour le guider pour l'emmener le soigner – le torturer – Furihata ne pensa plus du tout à la raison pour laquelle il était dans cette rue à la base.

Son frère rata son oral et dû redoubler. Il eut beaucoup de mal à lui expliquer que oui, il était ressorti avec un petit-ami de cette histoire et que cela avait bien été une question de mort. Que son frère pouvait être borné !

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
